


I Know How You Love To Play Games (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: M'Baku's relationship is falling to pieces.





	I Know How You Love To Play Games (Fictober Submission)

“I’m going to ask you again. Did you sleep with him?” M’Baku asks Jada, glaring at her from across the room.

Jada scoffs rolling her eyes. “Is that all you think about?”

“It is what I suspect, and I would think you would be truthful and outright about it had it not happened.” M’Baku replies, nostrils flaring with impatience.

Jada stands up to slowly pace the floor. “I never understood how men put so much precedence on sex being the absolute betrayal of a partner. Like, of all things, THAT is what makes your blood boil.”

M’Baku leans on his knees while sitting on the windowsill, trying to control his breath. “Everyday, I go out and I work hard. I beat my body to the ground trying to establish myself as the head and maintain honor. Then the one person who I am supposed to be my true self, my most intimate with, has given herself away to another.”

“You aren’t your truest self with me! You may have a while ago, but now I do not see a difference between M’Baku in the field and M’Baku at home. I am not one of your men to command and direct, I am your partner. At least, I am supposed to be, but you do not talk anymore!” Jada exclaims in fury.

“Where is this anger coming from? To yell at me? Are you crazy?? When I am the one who should be yelling, seeing you getting out of another man’s transportation vehicle that I know nothing of. Do you know what that made me feel like?!” M’Baku gets up, striding across the room in only a couple steps, towering over Jada.

Jada laughs. “You are something else. You and your pride are the real ones in love. You can’t stand when things don’t go perfectly in accordance to your vision. It just pains you so much that I am not your perfect image of a Jabari wife, eh?” Jada stands her ground in front of him. “You want to know who that was?”

M’Baku squares off his shoulders. “I know how you love to play games. Please, humor me.”

Jada licks her lips, standing right under his nose. “What if…it was your King T’Challa….or maybe W’Kabi? Oh, that one Jabari warrior who just joined the ranks was cute. I honestly can’t keep up anymore.”

M’Baku shakes his head, saying softly, “…whore…”

Jada smacks M’Baku expertly across his cheek. He doesn’t flinch or stir, just maintains his eye contact on her as his skin throbs.

Jada points a finger in his face. “I never fucked any damn body, you selfish, ignorant bastard.” Jada walks off in a huff, traveling to the upper level of the house, making a clatter in their bedroom.

M’Baku stands at the end of their staircase. “You better not think of leaving here tonight! We aren’t through talking!” 

Jada continues to clatter things about before reappearing with a pack on her back. “Of all times, now is when you want to talk, MBaku? Really? What is the point, you are late as usual.”

M’Baku blocks her path with his body. “If you aren’t cheating on me, why were you with him then?”

Jada purses her mouth in frustration. “This? What you are doing now? Is all I have been asking of you for weeks, going on months. Some kind of attention, asking about what is going on with me! The last time we made love, I can’t even recall, but even that distance would not make me physically unfaithful to you, because I support you. That is what I am, a great sidekick! But when do you give me recognition? I am more like hired help that you fuck every once in a while!”

M’Baku kisses his teeth. “What do you speak of? I love you, you have always been a great asset-”

Jada cuts him off. “An asset. You hear yourself? You love me, like you would love a new model vehicle or a pair of scissors when you need them. I have tried my damnedest to get you to see me as more than an arrangement. But you are incapable of looking outside of yourself without strife to push you towards it!”

“You think I want problems in my marriage? Of course not! I want to come to a happy home after all of the mess that I see constantly, but this attitude, your abrasiveness. How am I supposed to love someone like that?”

Jada stands there looking down at M’Baku from the higher step. “So you do not love me now, or have you ever? Because things get a little rough and uneasy, you are throwing in the towel? Is that the Jabari way?”

M’Baku raises his hands in surrender. “Do not throw my heritage in my face. You are giving up just as easily as me. When our families came together, I thought this would go a little smoother…”

Jada pushes past M’Baku to make her way to the door. M’Baku remains standing, watching her open the door. “Jada, this is not what I want. I…I want to be better. I just don’t know….I have gotten accustomed to you. I don’t have a way to express that properly, consistently.”

Jada freezes, turning to face a glassy eyed M’Baku. His stoney facade finally cracking. “Jada, please. I don’t abuse you. I don’t take in any lovers. I pay for everything so you don’t have to worry, because you are important to me. But I am a man of a certain position that requires me to be away and it tires me, so it stunts my availability, I see that. But how could you give up so soon! I will not tolerate a divorce!”

Jada sighs deeply, looking away. “Ahh, M’Baku. You really had me going for a second. I think you need to be alone. Not like our fights before, but for a long time. Maybe that will change things, that you cannot bear the world on your back by yourself while yelling at others about it hurting. You don’t trust me, you never have! I don’t want to be coddled with comfortable living, I want a life mate! For now, I cannot bear being with you in the same room right across from you, while your mindset is elsewhere.” Jada walks off closing the door. 

M’Baku sinks slowly to sit on the stairs as the chill from outdoors swirls around him. He hated feeling like a failure, and Jada proved to him that he was one. His mind scanned for what could have possibly went wrong. Wasn’t a husband supposed to provide for the household? What did he do wrong?


End file.
